In Vino Veritas
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: [Modern Middle Earth AU] Thorin, pisteur dans la célèbre station de ski Erebor, est un incorrigible grognon. Sauf en période de marché de Noël. Il faut dire qu'il est difficile de résister à un bon vin chaud - ou au beau jeune homme qui le sert... [Secret Santa du Collectif Noname 2017 - Joyeux Noël Lyra64 !]


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec ma participation à l'édition 2017 du Secret Santa du Collectif Noname ! Et cette année, j'ai écrit pour... tintintiiiin... LYRA64 ! Lyra, je te souhaite un très, très joyeux Noël, et vu la date, je te souhaite surtout une excellente année 2018 ;)**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce que j'ai écrit correspondra à tes attentes !**

 **Je ne peux pas poster cette fic sans remercier les Lutins à Paillettes qui se sont encore décarcassées pour que le Secret Santa ait lieu, et particulièrement Sana qui a été mon lutin référent (déso pour les "hé j'ai une question ! Ah non en fait ça va" répétés :p) ! Et comme d'habitude, merci à mon inégalable bêta Nalou, sans qui je ne posterais pas ce soir !**

 **Et merci à ma coloc qui m'a soufflé que les locutions latines faisaient de bons titres (elle viendra sans doute pas lire, mais si tu passes là, Lili, coucou :p)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I**

Thorin Oakenshield raccrocha le téléphone qui le reliait au départ du télésiège et sourit en sortant de la cahute d'arrivée de la remontée mécanique. Il s'étira longuement tout en regardant les sièges défiler, attendit le numéro cent-trente-six qui transportait le dernier passager de la journée, et coupa les moteurs. Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver en haut lui adressa un signe de la main et un « bonsoir ! » enjoué avant de filer vers la piste rouge, à droite du plateau d'arrivée. Thorin lui rendit un hochement de tête, vérifia que tout était en place pour le lendemain matin, et enfila son bonnet par-dessus ses cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval desserrée.

Il avait beau trouver ce truc en laine multicolore ridicule, pompon inclus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le porter. Bilbo le lui avait offert l'année précédente, et il avait l'air tellement fier de son œuvre que Thorin n'avait pas eu le cœur de le décevoir – et puis finalement, il s'y était attaché. C'était un cadeau de _Bilbo_ , et rien que pour ça, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se l'enfoncer sur la tête tous les jours, et avec le sourire par-dessus le marché. Rien que de penser à Bilbo, il avait l'estomac qui faisait des loopings – d'autant plus que ce soir-là, c'était l'ouverture officielle du marché de Noël d'Erebor. Les forains étaient arrivés au compte-gouttes la semaine précédente, et Bilbo, qui n'était pas légendaire pour sa ponctualité, était probablement arrivé la veille au soir – voire le matin même. Thorin n'avait donc pas encore eu l'occasion de le croiser, et l'impatience le rendait nerveux.

L'année avait été longue, depuis cette veille de Noël où le jeune homme lui avait tendu le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft, le sourire un tantinet crispé et les joues rosies par le vin chaud. Thorin l'avait remercié, avait mis le bonnet en se sentant tout à fait absurde, et rien de plus n'était arrivé. Le lendemain, Bilbo était parti, et Thorin avait passé l'année à se morfondre en attendant l'hiver suivant.

Tout à son impatience, Thorin chaussa donc ses skis. Au lieu de descendre à droite du télésiège, il se dirigea vers la gauche, sur la piste noire qui descendait vertigineusement. C'était certainement le meilleur moment de la journée, ces quelques minutes où il pouvait profiter de la neige tranquillement, débarrassé des centaines de touristes qui envahissaient la station chaque hiver.

Pas qu'il se plaigne des touristes, pas vraiment. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait un emploi et un salaire stable l'hiver. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la solitude de la fin d'après-midi, avant de retrouver la même foule en bas de la station.

Il se laissa donc glisser, tantôt paresseusement, tantôt en jouant des bosses qui parsemaient la piste. Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive alors qu'il filait à toute allure, perdu dans les sensations. Le vent sur son visage, la lumière de la fin du jour qui faisait étinceler le sol et le paysage, la vitesse qui contractait ses muscles…

Il s'arrêta en bas de la piste dans une grande gerbe de neige, visant soigneusement son collègue de travail qui l'avait attendu devant la cabane en bas du télésiège. Ledit collègue poussa un rugissement de protestation et se précipita sur lui pour le faire tomber dans la neige molle, que des milliers de pieds avaient foulée toute la journée, mais Thorin esquiva de justesse.

« Allez, Dwalin, je te paie un coup pour me faire pardonner ! lança-t-il en riant, tandis que l'autre époussetait son anorak.

\- Petit con, répliqua le dénommé Dwalin. Tu t'en fous de te faire pardonner, t'as juste la trouille d'aller voir Bilbo tout seul !

Thorin se rembrunit.

\- Mgnhgnn, rétorqua-t-il en tirant son bonnet sur ses yeux, pour ne plus voir l'air narquois de Dwalin.

Depuis qu'il avait compris ce que Thorin ressentait pour le forain – et il avait compris vite – il ne se privait pas pour le taquiner.

\- Toujours aussi éloquent, Thorin. Allez, faudrait pas le faire attendre, hein ? »

Tout en ricanant de la gêne de son ami, Dwalin attendit patiemment que Thorin enlève et range ses skis dans la cabane du télésiège, puis remette des chaussures plus pratiques, avant de le suivre vers le marché de Noël.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la grande place, toujours dans leur tenue de ski aux couleurs de la station. Un large _Erebor_ brodé en blanc s'étalait dans leur dos, sur le fond noir de leur anorak, souligné par un fin dragon rouge enroulé autour de la montagne. Ils étaient facilement repérables parmi la foule de touristes multicolores, et s'attiraient donc une vague attention de la part de ceux-ci. Thorin et Dwalin s'en fichaient généralement, même si ce dernier en jouait occasionnellement pour séduire la donzelle impressionnée. Il fallait croire que c'était sexy d'être pisteur – pisteur à Erebor, s'il vous plaît, la station la plus célèbre de toute la Terre du Milieu… Thorin, lui, aimait surtout qu'on lui foute la paix, et ignorait les regards qui se tournaient vers lui.

Comme chaque année, l'endroit était bondé, et les deux amis se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule, en direction de ce qui était devenu, depuis voilà quatre ans, leur repaire habituel après le boulot. Il fallait admettre que Bilbo servait le meilleur vin chaud de toute la station (et que ses pâtisseries valaient également le détour). Sans compter l'attirance déraisonnable qu'il exerçait sur Thorin.

Celui-ci sentait son estomac danser la polka à mesure qu'ils approchaient, et réprimait un sourire presque incontrôlable. Cette année, c'était la bonne. Il allait enfin pouvoir dire à Bilbo ce qu'il ressentait – parce que c'était hors de question de passer une année de plus à s'apitoyer sur lui-même en attendant de le revoir. Et parce que manifestement, tout le monde à part lui-même considérait que Bilbo et lui auraient dû être ensemble depuis déjà un siècle ou deux. Il avait fini par se laisser convaincre que c'était peut-être vrai, que Bilbo était sans doute dans le même état d'attente que lui.

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son impatience, mais il réussit à se retenir d'exploser jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'emplacement du stand de Bilbo, talonné par Dwalin.

Le stand de Bilbo. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il s'arrêta net, sidéré, avant de sentir son enthousiasme se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche mal noué. Ne manquait que le sifflement désagréable.

Le stand de Bilbo n'était pas là.

Non. _Non._ Tout, mais pas ça. Thorin observa le stand vide, la guirlande éteinte, le comptoir désert.

« Bah alors, il est à ce point en retard cette année ? » lâcha Dwalin derrière lui, l'air aussi surpris que lui permettait son imperturbabilité habituelle.

Thorin secoua la tête. Bilbo n'était pas le roi de la ponctualité, c'était vrai, mais il n'aurait _jamais_ manqué le début du marché de Noël d'Erebor. Pas volontairement, en tout cas. Ou alors si ? Il avait peut-être décidé qu'il ne voulait plus voir Thorin ? Ou pire, il avait rencontré quelqu'un pendant l'année ? Ou encore pire, il…

« Thorin ? Oh, hé, on va chez Fili et Kili à la place ? Tu m'entends ? »

Fili et Kili ? Quel intérêt ? Il les voyait tous les jours, lui. Il vivait littéralement avec eux. Et leur vin chaud n'avait aucun intérêt comparé à celui de Bilbo (même si, pour l'amateur non averti, il n'était franchement pas mal). Et c'étaient ses _neveux_ , bordel, par le mec sur lequel il flanchait depuis des années.

Des années. Putain, tout ce temps gâché à nier, puis à se poser des questions, tout ça pour rien. _Fallait te secouer les miches plus tôt, couillon_ , songea Thorin alors que Dwalin le traînait à travers le reste de la place jusqu'au bar des deux frères.

« Dwalin ! Oncle Thorin ! Bah alors, on s'attendait pas à vous voir ce soir ! Vous avez oublié le marché ? s'exclama Fili, posté derrière son comptoir, occupé à essuyer des verres – comme tout bon barman – avec un torchon à carreaux.

\- Ou alors Oncle Thorin s'est pris le râteau le plus rapide de l'Histoire, vu la tronche qu'il tire ? ajouta Kili, l'air plus narquois qu'inquiet.

\- Fermez-la, tous les deux, et apportez-moi deux bières ! » gueula Dwalin alors que Thorin se laissait tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, le cerveau toujours saturé de scénarios catastrophes.

 _Peut-être que Bilbo a été pris en otage par des terroristes. Ouais, c'est plausible. Ou alors…_

Dwalin avait toujours eu bien plus d'autorité sur Fili et Kili que leur oncle. Ça s'expliquait assez facilement, compte tenu du fait que Thorin avait été un tonton gâteau jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'adolescence, et que Dwalin, lui, avait toujours été un irascible grognon – sans parler de la similarité troublante entre le niveau de décibels d'un Dwalin énervé et celui d'un avion au décollage. Bref, l'éclat avait eu l'effet escompté : l'insolence des neveux de Thorin avait été douchée, et c'est un Kili plus sérieux qui leur apporta les pintes demandées.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 _Bilbo a été kidnappé par une tribu cannibale en traversant la forêt Noire. Voilà, c'est ça ! Quoique…_

\- Bilbo n'est pas là. Je crois que Thorin débloque un peu, répondit Dwalin, toujours un peu sèchement, mais suffisamment peu fort pour que seules les tables environnantes l'entendent.

\- Merde alors. Il a dû être retardé, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des inondations vers la Forêt. Il est obligé d'y passer, depuis la Comté, non ?

\- Possible. Oh, Thorin ? T'en fais pas, va, il va arriver. Bois ta bière, sinon je te la siffle. »

 _Ne pas m'en faire ? Ne pas m'en faire, alors que Bilbo a été attaqué par un poulpe spatial ?! Je pense que j'ai le droit de m'en faire !_

Finalement, boire une bière, ça ne semblait pas plus mal. Thorin saisit son verre, et avala une grande goulée. La fraîcheur et l'amertume du breuvage lui remirent immédiatement les idées en place. Ce n'était peut-être pas un poulpe spatial, ok. Mais alors, quoi ?

Le lendemain n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Le ciel s'était voilé, le beau temps laissant place à une brume glacée. Thorin ne passa donc pas seulement la journée à broyer du noir. Il passa la journée à broyer du noir _en se pelant les miches_. Par chance, les skieurs se firent rares ce jour-là – Thorin était peut-être moins bruyant que Dwalin quand il était de mauvaise humeur, mais il en devenait tout aussi désagréable. Mieux valait donc le laisser en paix.

Mais l'univers en avait manifestement décidé autrement. Thorin, qui avait gardé le vague espoir que Bilbo apparaisse sur le marché le soir venu, sentit la déception creuser plus profondément en lui. Le jeune forain n'était toujours pas là, et, comble de l'horreur, son stand était occupé. Par un vieux moustachu qui vendait des _sandwiches_.

Ce soir-là, même la bière de Fili et Kili ne put lui remettre les idées en place. Il rentra chez lui après un nombre honteux (voire indécent) de verres de whisky, et s'endormit comme une masse dès qu'il se fut écroulé sur son lit, encore tout habillé.

Thorin se réveilla avec la désagréable impression qu'un rat était venu mourir dans sa bouche pendant la nuit. L'immonde sensation persista jusqu'à ce qu'il se traîne vers la cuisine de son appartement pour y ingurgiter un bon litre d'eau fraîche. Le mal de tête, lui, resta bien en place. Heureusement, c'était son jour de repos, et il put retourner sombrer dans un semi-coma sur son lit en attendant l'heure de rejoindre Dwalin pour manger.

Vers midi, il se releva et s'habilla lentement, enfilant au hasard un jean et un vieux sweatshirt. Bottes aux pieds et son anorak de pisteur sous le bras, il claqua la porte de son appartement et se rendit au bar restaurant de ses neveux. Le soleil était revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti, et la température était nettement remontée. La neige allait sans doute fondre un peu, mais de nouvelles chutes étaient annoncées en fin de semaine, aussi Thorin ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour le fonctionnement de la station. A vrai dire, il avait autre chose en tête en s'installant en terrasse de l'établissement – à savoir, essayer d'oublier que son crâne lui reprochait fermement ses excès de la veille.

 _Je suis trop vieux pour me bourrer la gueule_ , songea Thorin en mettant ses lunettes noires, espérant atténuer l'éblouissement.

Tout juste deux minutes plus tard, Kili apparut à côté de lui avec une carafe d'eau en main. Thorin grimaça.

« Salut, Kili, bien anticipé…

Son neveu lui décocha un sourire en coin.

\- C'était facile. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Pourrait être pire… Tu me ferais un steak-frites ? Dwalin devrait pas tarder. Je pense qu'il prendra le burger. »

Dwalin arriva effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kili déposait deux assiettes fumantes que la table.

« Un steak-frites saignant, et un burger bleu. Dwalin, tu bois quelque chose ?

\- Salut, Kili, je reste à l'eau avec Thorin. Je crève la dalle, répondit l'intéressé en se débarrassant de sa veste de ski, avec un regard amoureux en direction de sa nourriture.

\- Bon app', alors », répliqua joyeusement Kili en s'éloignant pour s'occuper des autres clients.

Dwalin et Thorin passèrent les quinze minutes suivantes dans un silence presque religieux. Ils n'étaient ni l'un, ni l'autre d'un naturel bavard, et actuellement, la nourriture passait avant une éventuelle discussion dans l'ordre des priorités. Par ailleurs, Thorin redoutait le sujet Bilbo, et il savait pertinemment que Dwalin mettrait les pieds dans le plat aussitôt son assiette vidée. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

« J'ai croisé Balin, ce matin. Il voudrait te voir.

Quoique. Le rapport entre Bilbo et le directeur de la station paraissait flou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? J'ai pas fait de connerie, il me semble… réfléchit Thorin, surpris.

\- Te sens pas coupable comme ça, on pourrait croire que t'as des trucs à te reprocher, ricana Dwalin. Nan, il a pas voulu me dire, faut juste que tu passes le voir dans la journée. »

Oh. Là, ça sentait la mouise à plein nez. Si Balin avait refusé de dire ce dont il s'agissait à Dwalin, tout en sachant que c'était le meilleur ami de Thorin, ça devait être grave. Soudain tendu, Thorin repoussa ses dernières frites.

« Merde. J'irai après manger. Hé, Kili ! Deux cafés, tu veux ? »

Kili lui renvoya un clin d'œil et un salut de la main pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu.

Après avoir avalé son expresso d'une traite, Thorin laissa Dwalin retourner au travail, et se dirigea vers les locaux administratifs de la station. La porte du bureau du patron était entrouverte, et il cogna légèrement sur la vitre.

« Balin ? C'est moi, tu voulais me voir ? »

Le directeur lui indiqua d'entrer d'une voix étouffée. Thorin le trouva la bouche pleine, en train de s'essuyer les doigts sur une serviette en papier.

« Mmh, Thorin, hm, te voilà ! Ah, excuse-moi, je viens de terminer mon dessert. Savais-tu qu'il y avait un excellent stand de beignets sur le marché de Noël ? Juste à côté de la demoiselle qui vend du thé des Havres Gris. Ceux au chocolat sont tout particulièrement délicieux. »

Thorin haussa un sourcil. Si Balin prenait le temps de lui parler de pâtisseries, ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça. Ou alors, il essayait de noyer le poisson.

« Enfin, bref, je suppose que Dwalin t'a transmis le message ?

\- Il m'a juste dit de venir te voir.

\- Oui, oui, tout à fait. En fait – c'est peut-être bête – je préférais te dire directement ce dont il s'agit, plutôt que de faire passer ça par Dwalin… C'est à propos de Bilbo, j'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, tout Erebor est au courant, seulement tout le monde n'est pas victime d'une désespérante absence de tact. Hum. Je disais donc, j'ai reçu la visite de Gandalf hier soir. Tu sais que c'est grâce à lui que Bilbo avait pu réserver son stand la première année où il est venu sur notre marché… Oh, je m'égare. Gandalf a vu Bilbo le mois dernier, et celui-ci lui a donné une lettre pour toi en apprenant qu'il devait venir à Erebor autour de Noël. Gandalf me l'a confiée, il ne pouvait pas rester pour te la donner en personne. Tu le connais, toujours en vadrouille ! Bon, ceci étant dit, où donc l'ai-je rangée ? »

Thorin resta coi. Bilbo lui avait _écrit_ ? Pas de terroristes cannibales de l'espace, alors ? Tandis que Balin fouillait les piles de paperasses qui tanguaient dangereusement sur son bureau, le pisteur sentait son cœur battre à grands coups impatients. Finalement, le directeur lui tendit une enveloppe carrée, d'un joli vert pâle.

« La voilà. Allez, file, je sais que tu es de repos aujourd'hui.

Thorin hocha vigoureusement la tête (et le regretta immédiatement, les restes de sa gueule de bois se rappelant à son bon souvenir).

\- Oui… Merci, Balin. A plus tard. »

Il quitta le bâtiment, l'enveloppe serrée entre ses doigts, peinant à croire le nom – le sien – écrit de la jolie écriture ronde de Bilbo, en doré sur le papier vert. Il hésita à retourner s'installer à la terrasse de Fili et Kili pour profiter du soleil, mais il avait également envie d'être seul au moment d'ouvrir la lettre, au cas où son contenu puisse prêter à la moquerie (ses neveux n'étaient pas moins taquins que Dwalin. Ils étaient même pires).

Finalement, ce fut le soleil qui l'emporta. Il faisait trop beau et trop bon pour aller s'enfermer dans son petit appartement. Thorin s'assit donc à la table qu'il avait quittée moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, et demanda un thé au citron à Kili. Bilbo ne lui aurait pas envoyé une enveloppe verte avec une écriture dorée si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, alors il allait prendre son temps pour la savourer.

Une fois son thé en train d'infuser, la rondelle de citron soigneusement pressée, Thorin ouvrit l'enveloppe avec le manche de sa petite cuillère. Il en tira plusieurs choses : une feuille de papier pliée en deux, couverte de l'écriture de Bilbo, et… un faire-part de naissance ? Bilbo avait eu un _gosse_ ? Thorin secoua la tête, et décida de lire la lettre _avant_ de commencer à détester le bébé gratuitement.

 _Cher Thorin,_

 _Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis tout à fait navré de ne pas être au marché de Noël d'Erebor, parce que ce sont mes trois semaines préférées chaque année, mais cette année-ci est un peu particulière et je me suis trouvé devant une raison de rester dans la Comté pour une fois. Je crois que tu trouveras cette raison tout aussi excellente que moi._

 _La voici : je suis désormais tonton ! Ma sœur Primula a accouché fin septembre, et je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de rester avec elle pour le premier Noël de Frodo. Je te joins le faire-part, il paraît qu'il me ressemble, mais honnêtement, je ne crois pas ressembler à un nouveau-né ! Comme tu as Fili et Kili, je me suis dit que tu comprendrais parfaitement mon absence._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et c'est promis, je ne te ferai pas faux bond l'an prochain._

 _Bises_

 _Bilbo_

Thorin relut la lettre, un immense sourire placardé sur le visage, avec peut-être les yeux légèrement humides. Il étudia ensuite le faire-part, une jolie carte du même vert que l'enveloppe, où les heureux parents présentaient leur nouveau rejeton avec fierté. C'était vrai qu'il était mignon, ce bébé. Bon, pas autant que Fili et Kili quand ils étaient nés, bien sûr… même si Thorin n'était peut-être pas exactement objectif sur ce plan-là.

Il relut une nouvelle fois la lettre. Bilbo allait bien, et il serait de retour l'année suivante. A cette idée, l'enthousiasme de Thorin se dégonfla un peu. Un an de plus à attendre. A ce train-là, il allait craquer et prendre un vol pour la Comté. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas si stupide, en y réfléchissant – sauf qu'il était obligé de rester à Erebor jusqu'à fin avril, au moins, puisque son contrat saisonnier s'étendait jusque-là. Par contre, en mai, rien ne le retenait…

Motivé par l'idée d'aller voir Bilbo, Thorin recommença à sourire, et but tranquillement son thé en profitant du soleil. Il se remémora chaque fin d'année, chaque marché de Noël passé au marché de Noël entre ses heures de travail, depuis le premier jour où son ami Bombur lui avait conseillé l'endroit pour ses pâtisseries quatre ans plus tôt, jusqu'au dernier jour du marché de l'année précédente, où Bilbo lui avait tendu en rougissant son petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

Il se remémora les débuts de leur amitié, du vouvoiement poli au tutoiement habitué. Le jour où Bilbo s'était présenté avec un sourire et une espèce de courbette qui avait fait hurler de rire Dwalin. Les dizaines de fois où Fili et Kili avaient essayé de lui extorquer sa recette de vin chaud – indéniablement la meilleure de toute la Terre du Milieu – et les diverses excuses de Bilbo pour refuser. Les pâtisseries à tomber par terre, les yeux pétillants de Bilbo lorsqu'il le saluait, les taquineries absolument pas délicates de Dwalin. Le jour où Bilbo lui avait dit, les yeux dans le vague, qu'il était venu une fois à Erebor étant enfant, et qu'il était tombé amoureux de la montagne. Les regards perdus, les regards échangés, les regards doux… Et ce fameux soir où Thorin avait ouvert son cadeau et trouvé un improbable bonnet tricoté en laine arc-en-ciel, doté d'un énorme pompon pelucheux, qu'il avait enfoncé sur son crâne dans le vague espoir que l'épaisseur de la chose étouffe le rire de Dwalin. En y réfléchissant objectivement, peut-être bien que Thorin n'étaît pas le seul à rêvasser. Peut-être que Bilbo…?

Thorin entendit Kili arriver derrière lui en sifflotant, et s'empressa de ranger la lettre et le faire-part dans l'enveloppe, et le tout dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Bah alors, oncle Thorin, je crois que je t'ai jamais vu si souriant. C'est le thé au citron qui te fait cet effet ?

Le pisteur masqua précipitamment son air béat et se racla la gorge.

\- Hein ? Euh, non, je… Hum, je profitais juste du soleil. J'avais peur que le temps d'hier ne continue.

Kili haussa un sourcil, pas dupe pour un sou.

\- Mouais. M'est avis que Balin t'a donné des nouvelles de Bilbo, hein ? Dwalin m'a dit que tu devais aller le voir, glissa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Thorin se leva, laissant sa tasse vide sur la table.

\- Mais quelle bande de commères ! C'est bientôt fini, de vous payer ma tête, oui ? grogna-t-il, mais son sourire était revenu à la mention de Bilbo.

Kili rit.

\- Touché ! On arrêtera de se foutre de toi quand tu feras en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus se foutre de toi, tonton. »

 **II**

Le marché de Noël finit par toucher à sa fin, et avec lui, la torture que subissait Thorin chaque fois qu'il passait devant le stand occupé de Bilbo (même s'il l'évitait autant que possible). Malgré le soulagement occasionné, le pisteur resta d'humeur changeante, oscillant entre espoir impatient et manque douloureux. Il avait accroché le faire-part et la lettre de Bilbo sur son frigo pour le plaisir de les voir chaque jour, mais le résultat était doux-amer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait perdu une année de plus, et que plus il tardait, plus il y avait de chances pour que Bilbo trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui n'était pas si improbable que ça, d'ailleurs ; malgré les dires de l'entourage de Thorin, une éventuelle relation entre eux semblait peu plausible. Ils habitaient chacun à un bout du pays et ne se voyaient que trois semaines par an. Ce n'était vraiment pas la configuration idéale.

Thorin était donc plein d'incertitude, et en découlait une nervosité certaine qui se ressentait sur son travail. Le mois de janvier était généralement le plus creux de la saison - après les fêtes et hors vacances scolaires, seuls les locaux venaient jusqu'à Erebor. Toute la partie ouest du pays se contentait des Montagnes Bleues et des Monts Brumeux, accessibles plus facilement depuis leur région. Erebor avait beau être extrêmement réputée, elle était tout sauf centrale, et les alentours étaient relativement peu peuplés. Même Dale, dans la vallée, était ridicule comparée aux métropoles de l'ouest.

Janvier était donc non seulement peu actif, mais cette année-là, il était également particulièrement décevant sur le plan de la météo. La brume succédait à la pluie, qui succédait au blizzard, qui succédait à la brume dans un cycle interminable. Le manteau neigeux s'en trouvait complètement déséquilibré, et le risque d'avalanches grimpait - faisant encore diminuer le nombre de skieurs téméraires. Thorin aurait préféré être surchargé de travail. L'inactivité aggravait son état. Chaque jour, il cochait une case sur son calendrier comme un prisonnier en attente de libération, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas totalement sombrer dans la morosité était le billet d'avion soigneusement épinglé sur le réfrigérateur aux côtés de la lettre de Bilbo. C'était décidé, fin mai, il s'envolait pour la Comté, et il tentait sa chance.

Heureusement, la fin du mois vit de lourdes chutes de neige rétablir la stabilité du manteau neigeux, et par la même occasion remettre en état les pistes dégradées par le mauvais temps. Enfin, février arriva, glacial mais ensoleillé. Le soulagement fut général, et la station recommença à se remplir, jusqu'aux vacances scolaires où la foule atteignit son point culminant.

Les files d'attentes aux remontées mécaniques étaient immenses, mais les skieurs semblaient tous ravis. Thorin, distrait de sa mauvaise humeur par le beau temps et la charge de travail, comprenait parfaitement leur air réjoui et en arrivait à les envier. Il savait à quel point les pistes étaient dans leur condition optimale, et il mourait d'envie de les dévaler à son tour plutôt que d'être coincé aux remontées mécaniques.

Malheureusement, il était là pour travailler, et en ce début de mois, Thorin était assigné au pire endroit : le téléski de la zone des débutants. Un vaste rectangle en pente très douce était délimité par des filets orange fluo, et permettait à tout skieur en difficulté de s'entraîner à l'abri des dangers des véritables pistes (danger qu'ils constituaient souvent eux-mêmes, selon les points de vue, auquel cas les rassembler tous au même endroit semblait moins pertinent que prévu, mais c'était une autre question).

En tout cas, le tire-fesses dédié à l'endroit était une horreur à surveiller, de l'avis de Thorin. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement pédagogue, ni même patient, et ramasser les sous-doués qui rataient deux perches sur trois avait rapidement tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. C'est donc avec un mélange de soupir atterré et de grommellement inintelligible qu'il alla aider l'énième bibendum en combinaison intégrale qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long face contre terre. Il savait pourtant très bien que personne - pas même lui - n'était capable de mieux lors d'une première fois sur des skis, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être exaspéré.

Une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il pourrait aussi être plus attentif et aider les débutants plutôt que de les ignorer à moitié pour râler ensuite quand ils tombaient. Thorin la fit taire, peu enclin à la laisser le culpabiliser. Il s'approcha donc du petit tas emmêlé qui peinait toujours à se relever, le souleva par les aisselles avec un grognement d'effort et le tira doucement en arrière jusqu'à la perche suivante, qui attendait sagement.

Il avait la nette impression que le jeune homme évitait son regard, mais en lui tendant la perche, Thorin s'arrêta net. La pique moqueuse qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer mourut dans sa gorge en même temps que son souffle. Même noyé dans une écharpe et sous un bonnet, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître son visage.

« … Bilbo ?! »

La perche décida que c'était le bon moment pour redémarrer, et le skieur laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il vacilla, tint bon, et fut entraîné vers le haut de la piste avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre. Il se dévissa le cou pour continuer à regarder Thorin, qui avait l'air absolument stupéfait.

« Euh… Je revieeeeeens…! » lança-t-il, l'air à la fois gêné et essoufflé, les joues rougies.

Thorin le regarda s'éloigner avec la distincte impression de flotter dans un rêve. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper la sensation. Il n'était pas encore assez fou pour avoir des hallucinations, si ? Bilbo s'était bien tenu là, devant lui, il s'était même _vautré comme un imbécile_ alors que si Thorin avait été un minimum prévenant, il aurait pu lui éviter ça (et l'aurait aussi reconnu plus tôt). La petite voix de la mauvaise conscience ricana.

Alors qu'il guettait la redescente du jeune homme, abandonnant complètement la surveillance des touristes qui défilaient devant lui, Thorin fut interrompu.

« Salut, Thorin ! La relève est arrivée, tu es libre !

Le pisteur fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un de ses collègues.

\- Ori ! Je.. attends, déjà ?

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? rit l'autre en déchaussant ses skis tranquillement. Je peux repartir, si tu préfères rester…

Thorin le regarda avec des grands yeux, peinant à reprendre ses esprits. Si c'était déjà midi, Dwalin devait l'attendre pour manger - mais Bilbo, Bilbo était sur la piste, il ne pouvait pas juste partir et le laisser là, vu la foule, ils ne se recroiseraient jamais, mais Ori savait très bien que Thorin détestait la zone des débutants, et il aurait l'air bizarre s'il restait là…

\- Thorin ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Hein ?! Ouais, pardon, je pensais à autre chose. Euh… ça t'ennuie si je monte ?

Ori haussa un sourcil tandis que Thorin chaussait précipitamment ses skis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Si ça t'amuse d'aller là-dedans… fit-il en désignant du menton le capharnaüm absolu qu'était la piste.

Thorin déglutit. C'était la seule solution.

\- Ouais, je… enfin, ça m'amuse pas, mais… Ah, et puis merde, j'y vais, à plus ! »

Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de la bonne femme qui allait saisir la perche disponible, la glissa entre ses jambes et attendit la petite secousse du démarrage. Avant de se souvenir que ce tire-fesse était une vraie tortue. Oh, il n'arriverait jamais en haut avant que Bilbo n'arrive en bas, si ? Il guetta fébrilement la piste tout en maudissant la lenteur du téléski, et finit par repérer la tenue verte et le bonnet jaune vif. Ouf. Il était encore quasiment en haut, évoluant en chasse-neige au milieu des autres débutants. Au fond de lui, Thorin n'était pas surpris, et il se sentait étrangement attendri devant le spectacle, qu'il aurait trouvé passablement ridicule se fut-il agi de n'importe qui d'autre.

Il finit par atteindre le haut, et louvoya entre les gens pour atteindre Bilbo. Son estomac était soudain noué. Il n'était pas prêt, là, c'était déloyal de se pointer là sans prévenir ! (Il passa délibérément sur le fait que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire tout juste trois mois plus tard.)

« Bilbo ! » appela-t-il alors que le forain entamait un virage particulièrement laborieux.

L'intéressé s'arrêta maladroitement et le chercha du regard.

« Je suis là, fit Thorin en se stoppant à son niveau.

\- Thorin ! Oh, euh, euh, désolé pour tout à l'heure, commença Bilbo rapidement, l'air terriblement gêné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi, je voulais m'entraîner un peu avant de venir te voir, puis je t'ai reconnu mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tu ne me remarques pas tout de suite, du coup j'étais pas concentré et je suis tombé… Je…

\- C'était pas l'entrée en matière que tu espérais, conclut Thorin en retenant difficilement son sourire.

Il avait Bilbo en face de lui. Il avait Bilbo en face de lui, et il ne savait pas skier. Il avait Bilbo en face de lui, il ne savait pas skier, et c'était _adorable._

\- Pas vraiment, confirma le jeune homme en rosissant. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir l'air absolument classe à moins de s'appeler Thorin, euh, enfin, je veux dire… Je veux dire… Tu es bien plus doué que moi, termina-t-il, ses joues de plus en plus rouges.

Thorin se sentit fondre. La dernière part vaguement lucide de son cerveau se demandait comment il avait fait pour ignorer l'évidence jusqu'ici - Bilbo. Tout le monde lui avait pourtant martelé que Bilbo était raide dingue de lui, et il n'avait jamais osé y croire, mais là, tout de suite, c'était quand même difficile de passer à côté. Le sourire timide, les joues cramoisies, le lapsus…

\- C'est mon métier, s'entendit-il répondre, surpris de voir que sa langue suivait toujours la conversation alors que son esprit était parti vagabonder dans les yeux de Bilbo.

\- C'est sûr, je, oui, tu as raison, bafouilla celui-ci. Oh, mais d'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton travail !

\- Je suis en pause jusqu'à midi et demie, le rassura Thorin. Je dois rejoindre Dwalin pour manger, tu veux venir ? »

Tout en prononçant les mots, Thorin sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. Est-ce qu'il venait d'inviter Bilbo à déjeuner avec lui _et Dwalin ?!_ Est-ce qu'il était soudain devenu complètement stupide ? Voire - masochiste ?

« Oh, Thorin, c'est gentil, mais je t'avoue que je viens juste d'arriver sur les pistes, je me suis levé tard et j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner il y a une demi-heure… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je _sais_ que la neige est meilleure tôt, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais honnêtement, à mon niveau, je ne vois pas la différence, et encore plus honnêtement, je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour skier, lâcha Bilbo d'une traite avant de se couvrir la bouche d'une main, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

Thorin eut l'impression que tous ses organes s'étaient lancés dans une gigue particulièrement vigoureuse. C'était un aveu, ça, non ? Ou il prenait son rêve pour une réalité ?

\- Ah ? demanda-t-il innocemment, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je, euh, ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard pour ton déjeuner, éluda Bilbo en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible.

Thorin se sentit soudain courageux, et se jeta à l'eau avant que l'hésitation lui fasse baisser les bras.

\- Je finis à dix-sept heures trente, quand les pistes ferment. Mon invitation tient toujours, si tu veux me rejoindre pour prendre un verre, proposa-t-il.

Bilbo hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, comme s'il le retenait de s'agrandir.

\- J'ai une idée. Je loge à la résidence Les Corneilles, au deux cent un. Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir quand tu finis ta journée.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, intrigué et impatient tout à la fois.

\- D'accord. Je passerai chez moi d'abord pour me changer, dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas mettre de la neige partout dans ton appart'. Je devrais arriver vers dix-huit heures, du coup.

\- Parfait, à ce soir alors », acquiesça Bilbo.

Thorin se retint tout juste de sauter d'excitation - ce qui de toute façon n'était ni pratique ni très approprié sur une piste de ski - et se contenta de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

Il souriait encore bêtement en arrivant au restaurant avec un quart d'heure de retard. Dwalin avait déjà quasiment fini son assiette.

« Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Les débutants t'ont pris en otage ? Tu vas manger froid !

\- Hein ? Oh, pas grave, répondit-il vaguement en s'asseyant face à son ami.

Il avait toujours les yeux de Bilbo en tête. Son sourire. Sa voix.

\- Thorin ? Tu es là ? demanda Dwalin en agitant une main devant ses yeux. T'as pris un coup sur le crâne ?

\- J'ai croisé Bilbo », lâcha Thorin tout à trac, incapable de se taire.

Dwalin eut l'air tellement surpris qu'il éclata de rire.

« Oh, Dwalin, ta tête… Je disais, j'ai croisé Bilbo. Il est là ! Et…

\- Crache le morceau, Thorin !

\- Ok, du calme, fit Thorin en levant les mains comme pour se rendre. J'ai un rencard ! Ce soir !

Dwalin ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de tendre le bras pour lui assener une grande tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers le comptoir pour beugler en direction de Fili et Kili. Hé, les jeunes ! Thorin a un rencard !

\- Hééé, ta gueule, Dwalin ! Il s'est rien passé, encore ! protesta Thorin, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Il était bien trop impatient et euphorique pour en vouloir véritablement à son ami. Ses neveux s'approchèrent pour le féliciter, accompagné des applaudissements des tables alentour qui avaient manifestement suivi toute la conversation (ce qui, vu la voix de Dwalin, n'était que peu surprenant).

Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, il retourna au travail le ventre vide mais le coeur plein d'espoir. Et pour couronner le tout, il était assigné cet après-midi-là à l'arrivée du plus haut télésiège - ce qui signifiait non seulement une absence totale de débutants, mais également une superbe vue sur la montagne et la promesse d'une vraie bonne piste pour clôturer sa journée.

Il vit à peine le temps passer, trop occupé à s'interroger sur son rendez-vous approchant. Se faisait-il de faux espoirs ? Il aurait juré que non, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter légèrement. Rien n'était certain, mais tout de même… Thorin avait l'impression de brûler d'impatience. Serait-il à la hauteur ce soir ? Allait-il réussir à regarder Bilbo dans les yeux, comme il s'imaginait le faire, et à lui dire enfin ce qu'il ressentait ? Aurait-il le droit de plonger ses mains dans les boucles d'or, et enfin, après des années - des années ! - d'attente, embrasser ces lèvres tentatrices ?

Finalement, l'heure de fermer les pistes arriva, et Thorin coupa fébrilement les moteurs du télésiège. Il chaussa ses skis, et respira profondément. Il allait profiter de cette piste, jusqu'en bas de la station. Skier l'avait toujours détendu, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux.

Le pisteur vérifia consciencieusement que tout était en place pour le lendemain, et entama la descente avec délices. La neige était effectivement parfaite, malgré les centaines, les milliers de passages subis pendant la journée. Thorin se laissa glisser, profitant de la pleine largeur de la piste pour peaufiner ses virages, se penchant à l'extrême pour que ses carres mordent la neige en douceur. Il s'autorisa une petite excursion entre les arbres qui bordaient la pistes, slaloma entre les troncs, avant de revenir sur la partie délimitée par les piquets.

Tout était désert, les touristes ayant quitté l'endroit bien plus tôt, et Thorin prit l'embranchement en direction du snowpark, où il joua sur les bosses. Après une série de sauts, il rejoignit la dernière portion de piste avant la fin, et prit la ligne droite tout schuss avant de déraper longuement pour s'arrêter au niveau de Dwalin qui l'attendait.

« Tu as pris ton temps. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

Thorin jeta un oeil à l'horloge qui surmontait le portique du télésiège.

\- Dix-huit heures. J'ai encore un bon quart d'heure, et Bilbo est aux Corneilles, c'est juste à côté de chez moi…

\- Secoue-toi les miches, quand même. Faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

\- Je rêve, ou tu es stressé pour moi ? rit Thorin en considérant l'air sérieux de son ami. Et puis, niveau retard, c'est pas Bilbo qui pourra me reprocher quoi que ce soit…

Dwalin secoua la tête, et adressa à Thorin un de ses rares vrais sourires.

\- Stressé, non, mais j'ai vraiment envie que ça se passe bien pour vous deux. Thorin, ça fait quatre ans que je vous vois galérer comme des imbéciles. Vous ratez pas, pitié !

Thorin hocha la tête, et serra brièvement l'épaule de Dwalin. Il n'adorait pas ce genre de séquence émotion, et pour que Dwalin s'y mettre, il fallait vraiment que ça lui tienne à coeur.

\- Merci, Dwalin. »

A dix-huit heures cinq, Thorin était fraîchement lavé, peigné et habillé, et se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Bilbo. Il avait enfilé un jean propre, un t-shirt simple et une chemise à carreaux, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval aussi nette que lui permettait sa tignasse ondulée. En revanche, il n'avait pas eu le temps de retailler son bouc - mais bon, vu la situation, c'était certainement excusable. Après une dernière respiration profonde, Thorin se décida à frapper à la porte.

Bilbo lui cria d'entrer, et Thorin obéit, l'estomac noué. Puis, en pénétrant dans le studio, une odeur le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant s'arrêter net pour respirer à plein nez. Une odeur délicieuse, qu'il avait désespéré de sentir cet hiver, un parfum incomparable d'épices et de vin, des effluves chauds qui lui confirmèrent, à cet instant, que Bilbo était bel et bien là. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui, ou d'enfiler des pantoufles. Un sourire incontrôlable naquit sur son visage, et il referma la porte derrière lui.

La cuisine n'était pas bien dure à trouver dans le quinze mètres carrés que louait Bilbo, et Thorin accrocha sa veste sur la patère de l'entrée avant de passer la cloison qui le séparait encore de l'homme de ses pensées. Il le trouva affairé près de la cuisinière, vêtu d'un pantalon en velours côtelé lie-de-vin et de son éternel pull de Noël moche (Thorin adorait ce pull autant qu'il le trouvait ringard. C'était dire à quel point tout ce qui touchait à Bilbo le rendait absolument partial).

« Bonsoir, Bilbo, dit-il doucement, avec l'impression que le temps avait soudain ralenti.

Bilbo tourna la tête vers lui et lui envoya le plus beau sourire que Thorin ait jamais vu.

\- Bonsoir, Thorin, répondit-il. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas lâcher ma casserole maintenant, le moment est critique… »

Thorin s'approcha, attiré par l'odeur presque autant que par Bilbo, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Dans une cocotte mijotait un liquide rouge sombre d'où émanaient les divines vapeurs. Juste à côté, Bilbo remuait vigoureusement quelque chose de presque transparent dans une petite casserole.

« Ça sent terriblement bon, fit Thorin. C'est quoi, à côté ?

Bilbo sourit, toujours concentré.

\- Ce que tes neveux ont essayé de m'extorquer à chaque fois qu'ils m'ont vu. Le secret de mon vin chaud, déclara-t-il avec un air satisfait.

\- Oh. Je suis donc privilégié ? Enfin, cela dit, je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est.

\- Je pense que je peux te le dire, si tu me promets de garder ça pour toi. Oh, et goûte donc le vin, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Thorin rit tout en prenant la cuillère en bois qui trempait dans la marmite.

\- Juré. Mes neveux me haïront s'ils apprennent que je sais, mais je tiendrai même sous la torture.

Bilbo pouffa. Le liquide avait l'air sirupeux, et prenait lentement une teinte dorée.

\- Oh, voilà, ça commence ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant la casserole du feu.

Il remua vivement encore quelques secondes, puis versa le tout dans le vin après que Thorin eut pris une gorgée.

\- Alors ?

Le pisteur fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- C'est pas comme d'habitude. Il manque quelque chose. C'est bon, hein, je dis pas que c'est pas bon… Mais Fili et Kili font la même chose. Ce n'est pas _ton_ vin chaud.

Bilbo rosit sous le compliment. Car c'en était un, même s'il était bizarrement formulé.

\- Le secret d'un bon vin chaud, c'est de ne pas juste mettre du sucre tel quel. Je fais un caramel avec un peu de rhum blanc, pas très fort, je laisse à peine dorer, sinon c'est amer et les écorces d'oranges sont déjà là pour ça. Voilà, Thorin, tu connais mon secret de fabrication, tu pourras te faire du vin chaud quand tu voudras, même si je ne suis pas là.

Thorin sourit doucement.

\- Ça serait pas pareil. »

Bilbo lui rendit son sourire. Seigneur, qu'il était beau, là, comme si l'odeur de cannelle et de clou de girofle émanait de lui, et Thorin mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. A la place, il saisit précautionneusement la tasse pleine que lui tendait le jeune homme.

Ils trinquèrent sans vraiment y faire attention, se dévorant des yeux. Puis Thorin trempa ses lèvres dans le vin, et là, _là,_ il retrouva le goût qu'il connaissait. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes tandis qu'il savourait la chaleur des épices.

« Bilbo… » laissa-t-il échapper en reposant sa tasse, soudain incapable de se retenir.

En face de lui, Bilbo avait laissé son mug sur le plan de travail, et l'observait avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, depuis que Thorin s'était approché pour le regarder travailler. Alors Thorin s'approcha encore plus, et leva une main. Il la posa doucement sur la joue de Bilbo, la glissa lentement sur sa tempe, jusque dans ses cheveux couleur de miel. Bilbo avait l'air absolument subjugué, ses paupières se baissant légèrement comme celles d'un chat qui profite d'une caresse. Thorin ne put résister. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbo, et perdit tout contrôle.

Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première dans les mèches dorées, et il fit reculer Bilbo contre le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du reste du studio. Bilbo s'accrocha à sa chemise pour conserver son équilibre, tout en répondant au baiser avec autant d'ardeur que Thorin.

Le pisteur en oublia tout ce qui les entourait. Les lèvres de Bilbo étaient douces, chaudes, sa bouche avait le goût des épices et du vin, ses cheveux étaient soyeux et épais et Thorin n'avait jamais vécu un premier baiser si parfait.

Le manque d'oxygène finit par les obliger à se reculer, et Thorin appuya son front contre celui de Bilbo, avant de sourire tendrement. Ils s'observèrent, librement pour une fois, eux qui avaient passé les quatre dernières années à s'épier à la dérobée. Bilbo finit par parler, tout en caressant le coin des lèvres de Thorin du bout de son pouce.

« J'admets que c'est ce que j'espérais en venant ici, souffla-t-il, ses joues se teintant de rouge une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas pu attendre Noël prochain.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu attendre non plus. J'avais prévu de venir dans la Comté en mai, et de te trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre, avoua Thorin.

\- Je te donnerai mon adresse, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de chercher », répliqua Bilbo avec un léger rire, les yeux brillants.

Thorin l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis recula tout en gardant une main de Bilbo dans la sienne. De l'autre, il saisit sa tasse, et sirota une gorgée. Bilbo rit à nouveau.

« Tu n'es là que pour le vin chaud, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Mmh, ça serait dommage de le boire froid…répliqua Thorin. Quitte à n'en boire qu'une fois par an, autant que ce soit dans les bonnes conditions ! »

Il attira Bilbo à lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et je dois admettre que les conditions actuelles sont parfaites. »

* * *

 **Voilà... Lyra, prépare les alliances, on m'a dit que tu étais prête à m'épouser s'il était question de vin chaud et de marché de Noël, je crois que j'ai respecté ce point (peut-être même que j'en ai fait un peu trop :p)**

 **Enfin, plaisanterie mise à part, j'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis :)**

 **Des bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
